French fried potato products have long been popular as a food item. French fried potato products which have been frozen and can be relatively easily reheated or reconstituted by the consumer in an oven, toaster oven, microwave oven or deep fat frying are particularly popular. Various methods and techniques have been proposed and utilized for preparing such products so that they have a desirable French fried appearance and pleasing textural qualities.
One type of known frozen French fried potato product is a formed potato product. In this type of product, potato pieces are cooked and then appropriately processed into a potato mash or mixture. The potato mash or mixture is mixed with other ingredients such as binders and salt, and the resulting mixture is then formed into the desired potato product through use of an extruder. The formed potato product is then fried, frozen and packaged.
Another form of French fried potato product involves the use of raw potatoes that are at least partially cooked by blanching and/or steaming, and then fried, frozen and packaged. With these types of potatoes, it is known in the industry to apply a batter coating that coats the outer surface of the potato pieces. After the batter coating is applied, the potato pieces are subjected to final frying, followed by freezing and packaging as mentioned above. The batter coating is applied for purposes of improving certain characteristics of the potato product. In particular, with the applied batter coating, the potato product is better able to maintain its crispness characteristics, upon reheating or reconstituting by the consumer, for a longer period of time than would otherwise be the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,617 describes a process for preparing golden yellow potato products that involves passing the potato pieces through an aqueous solution containing annatto. The patent describes preparing raw potato pieces in a conventional manner for partial cooking in a water bath or steam chamber. The potato pieces are then passed through an aqueous solution containing annatto so that the potato pieces emerging from the aqueous solution have a light golden yellow color. As the potato pieces are passed through the aqueous solution containing annatto, the solution is readily absorbed by the gelatinized surfaces of the potato pieces. The potato pieces are then cooked and frozen for packaging and sale. The consumer can then reheat or reconstitute the potato pieces for consumption through use of an oven or by deep frying.
U.S. Pat. No. Re 27,531 discloses a process for treating potato products from reconstituted raw potatoes or sliced raw potatoes. The potato pieces are dipped in an amylose coating, followed by cooking in hot edible cooking oil. The amylose coating is intended to produce a product having improved appearance, texture and taste when used to coat potato products prior to deep frying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,268 discloses a method of coating potato pieces with ungelatinized, unmodified, high amylose starch prior to being cooked in edible frying oil. By coating the potato products with ungelatinized, unmodified, high amylose starch prior to deep fat frying, the oil absorption during deep fat frying is reduced and the resulting product is said to have an improved textural quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,591 discloses a method of surface treating potato pieces with a synthetic or chemically modified natural hydrocolloid prior to deep fat frying to produce French fried potato products having a lighter, more even color, a firmer texture, a higher residual moisture content, and a reduced oil content. The patent describes dipping partially cooked potato pieces in non-ionic alkylcellulose ether, such as hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose, or carboxymethyl-cellulose, generally designated as an aqueous hydrocolloid solution. This coating is said to inhibit natural browning, with the primary purpose of the disclosed hydrocolloid being to form a viscous coating preventing penetration of oil during the subsequent cooking period.
It is also known in the industry to apply salt to frozen French fried potato products for imparting salty taste characteristics to the frozen French fried potato product.
As evidenced by at least some of these patents, there is an interest in the industry to provide consumers with frozen French fried potato products having preferred color characteristics and textural characteristics. However, no attention has been given to providing frozen French fired potato products with unique taste qualities. More particularly, no attention has been given to providing frozen French fried potato products with topical additions, such as sugar or other sweet flavored coatings, that result in a frozen French fried potato product significantly different from known frozen French fried potato products. There thus exists an interest and need in the marketplace, particularly amongst younger consumers, for frozen French fried potato products that are uniquely appealing, for example from the standpoint of taste and possibly visual appearance, and different from anything commercially available.